Flight AF672
by JustBeTrueToWhoYouAre
Summary: Sam was due back after her final tour in Afghanistan but nothing seemed to want to go right for her and the rest of the troops on the way back home to Holby. *One shot*


_**AN - This is just a quick one shot, and I hope you all enjoy it. **_

**_In the Story, Sam and Tom have been married 7 years and have a 3-year-old little Girl. Sam was called back out to Afghanistan and had to leave Tom and her Daughter behind, Sam's been gone for 6 months now and has missed some very important mile stones. She can not wait to get back home but as you know nothing ever goes to plan. _**

* * *

**30th March 2014, 5:30 am ~**

Today's the day, these 6 months have been the hardest 6 months of my life, I have missed so much of my little girl growing up and from the photo's and letters Tom sends she is turning into a right little madam but I can not wait to see her... And Tom, I miss him too of course, I miss his touch, his smile, his comforting words and well just everything I miss them both so much and I can not wait to see them.

Packing up the few things I have on me which wasn't much but it was enough for what I was out here to do, It was easy to get distracted by all the letters my amazing husband has sent me. They all ended with the same words, 'Together forever, never apart... Maybe in distance but never in heart' I can't wait to be within touching distance just to see him smile again. As I folded up all my letters and placed them back in the envelope along with the pictures I placed them back into my bag zipping it up and leaving it on the bed before finding my combat boots and putting them on as quick as I can then turning to the chair and picking up my camouflage jacket and putting it on before grabbing my bag and beret before taking one last look to make sure I hadn't left anything and closing the door to my barracks and leaving to go say goodbye to the rest of my troop. I then headed to my General's office to say good-bye for one last time as I can't do this again I need to be there for my Daughter, I didn't realize just how hard it would of been, but then again last time I did this I had no one only a husband who didn't seem to care.

As I approached the office door I started to feel a little nervous but I'm not sure why all I am doing is saying goodbye.

**6 am ~ **

I knock on the door 3 times before taking a step back and wait for him to open the door.

"Ahhh Major Nicholls what can I do for you, I thought you would be on the bus already" General Meyer asked.

"I just wanted to say bye Sir, and thank you for everything but I can not come back again I need to be home for my Daughter I have missed so much of her life already and can't miss anymore." I explained.

"Well what can I say Major Nicholls your life has changed since last time you where with us and that's understandable. We will miss you and so will your troop you are a valued member. Thank you for all your hard work and I wish you the best of luck in what you decided to do next" General Meyer said. He must have known this was coming as he didn't seem at all fazed by what I had said.

"I will be heading back to Holby and taking my place back I have already been on the phone to them, I am going to miss them all as well we have all become so close but I will be writing to them no matter what, I will make sure of it. Thank you Sir for everything I mean it, this experiences has been unreal and I wish it didn't have to end but I have a little girl who needs me and I need her" I said taking my beret and placing it on my head.

"You don't need to thank me Samantha, go and enjoy your life I bet you little girl misses you and looks a lot like you, do you think she will follow your footsteps?" He asked.

"From the photo's I have she looks more like her dad, the poor kid. Who knows maybe one day. Now I need to go or I will miss the bus to the airport I said smiling.

"Farewell Major Nicholls" General Meyer said saluting.

"Goodbye sir" I said saluting and turning before leaving to get on to the bus with the rest of us heading to the airport, there are 6 of us heading back to Holby in this bunch and our plane is at 9am, it takes 9 hours though to get there until 6pm but I know my little family will be there waiting for me.

**8 am ~**

Once we arrived and Checked in at the airport it was time to go through security and being from the Army that was never an easy task as who knows what we might have on us so they needed to check every pocket and everywhere else we might hide something but as normal the searches were pointless and we got through without any trouble so while we waited half an hour for out flight me, Steve and Matt decided to go and get a drink and just chill out while we waited to be called through and waited for the announcement to tell us the gates where open. It wasn't long after he had ordered and found ourselves an empty table that there was an announcement...

"Flight AF672 to Holby has been delayed" You can here the chatter and muttering break out over this among everyone.

"Great one, just when I thought I was finally going to get home" Steve sighed

"Why is it every plane I go on it gets delayed!" Matt Complained, I wasn't sure what to say but I know I needed to let tom know.

"Guys do any of you have a working phone" I said throwing the crap one I had on the floor.

"No, Sorry Sam" Matt said and Steve shook his before standing up and heading over to the middle of the room, I had no idea what he was planning on doing but I know it wouldn't be long before I found out.

"Can I have your attention please" He shouted over the crowd and most people stopped to see what was going on. "My friend and colleague over here has no way of contacting her family and needs a way to get hold of them so if anyone would be kind enough to lend us a phone it would be very much appreciated" He added and everyone started raise their phones in the air saying that I could use them and I just smiled knowing how many people wanted to help me, I borrowed a phone from another mum who knew how I was feeling and left a voicemail on the answer phone at home explaining to Tom that the flight was delayed and I had to borrow someone elses phone to give him this message and not to ring back as I wont answer, I told him I loved him and that he needs to keep up with any information online. I really wanted to talk to him but I knew that wasn't possible as there was a 4 and a half hour difference between Afghanistan and Holby so there was no way I could have as its only 3:30am there.

Once I had handed the phone back and thanked her she just smiled and thanked me, Steve and Matt for fighting for our country and we then carried on drinking our not so hot, hot drinks in silence as none of us really knew what to say. Time was going by so slowly and then 10am came around an hour after we where meant to be on the plane I couldn't take it anymore and needed to find out more it took me at least half an hour to find the information desk and then it was another 15 minutes before they even saw me.

"Good morning how may we help you?" The older one asked.

"I'm just wondering what the hold up is we were meant to be on the plane an hour and 45 minutes ago so why aren't we?" I asked relatively calmly.

"I'm sorry but there is no information we can give out at this moment but we will keep you up to date" The younger one said.

"Look over there, can you see all those sad faces they are of people who want to get home and those 5 guys in uniform along with me, we haven't seen our families in 6 months and we need answers as to why we can not get on the plane, I have a 3-year-old daughter waiting for me back home and I have missed so much of her life to be out here fighting for your country to keep you safe and the least you could do would be let us know how long it will be" I shouted and had most of the airport lounge looking at me. Steve then came over and put his hand around me before taking me back over to Matt and going back them to apologize and see if he could find out anymore information. It was coming up to 11 before Steve came back over and explained what was going on, there had been a technical fault on the plane so they are waiting for another on to become available to take us which shouldn't be long now as it just needs to be cleaned from its last flight. I was getting excited now as it was all happening and the same lady I borrowed the phone off of had come back over it was 7 am in Holby and funnily enough there was Tom on the phone. Even though I had said not too phone back as It wasn't my phone but the lady didn't mind.

"Tom?" I questioned.

"Sammy, Whats going on why are you not on the plane? its been 3 hours since you should of boarded" Tom asked worried.

"Babe, we have just found out there was a fault on the plane and so they are just cleaning and getting one ready that has just landed in from Dubai to bring us back home, they told us 15 minutes and we should be ready for boarding" I explained.

"Thank god for that I was starting to worry, I miss you so much Sammy, I love you and I know that a certain sleeping angel misses you as well all she has been doing the last week is looking at your photos and asking when is Mummy coming home" Tom explained.

"Well tell her Mummy says Hello and that she loves her and will see her in 9 hours if she is still awake that is as it wont be until gone 9 pm we get home now" I said sighing.

"As soon as she knows you are on your way I don't think she will be sleeping, we are going to aim to get to the airport for 9 pm so don't go arriving early now!" Tom joked and I could feel the smile pull on my lips I hadn't heard his voice in so long it was nice to hear it again.

"Tom I should get going the lady might want to ring her family too, I will try not to arrive early, I love you Tom so much" I said with a single tear rolling down my check, I was finally going to see my husband again.

"I love you too Sammy, and I can't wait to see you" Tom said.

"Me neither" I replied before hanging up. And handing back over her phone just as I did so the gates where open and we are allowed to board the plane.

**11:15 am ~**

We had just boarded the plane and going through all the health and safety checks and so on before taking off, Once you have been on a plane as many times as us, you know all of this anyway and just want to get on with it. It took about 10 minutes then we had taken off and were flying home, finally! I knew it was going to be a long flight so I decided I would sleep during the flight otherwise I would go mad. I was dreaming about all of the things I could get upto with my little girl once I was home and just being back in Tom's arms. When your in the land of nod, Time just flies by and it was already 10 to 9 and we where flying over Holby before coming into land.

**9 pm ~**

We had landed a little nit early but Tom should already be here as he said they would get there for 9 and I still have to go and collect my bag and make my way through everyone else. Baggage collection is hard enough at the best of times but with all 6 if us from the RAMC with the same bag would make it even harder. We made our way though and had to wait other people already had there bags but where still waiting and who knows why but all I know is I wanted my bag, they soon started to appear one behind the other but who's was who's all we had to do was open the bag and our name was just there so it was easy enough to find out.

Once we each had our backs we joined the cue waiting to get through the doors and it wasn't until one man turned to us and said.

"We are waiting for you 6 to go first you are the real like hero's go out there and find your families"

We all smiled and thanked them all as we went past and left those doors one by one, I was first as the guys had decided it would be ladies first, Tom wasn't looking towards the doors but bent down looking at our little angel, I could see her dirty blonde hair anywhere. It wasn't until everyone started clapping and cheering that Tom turned around and ran for me, I just dropped my bag and held on to him and he picked me up spinning me in circles whilst we shared a kiss a long waited, long deserved kiss, I could feel some one reaching up and trying to grab me so I go Tom to put me down and I picked up my beautiful little girl whos smile was as big as mine.

"Hello Mummy" She said and I just burst into tears. I couldn't be more happier to have my family back here with me. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Hello Sarah, Mummy has missed you so much and I hope Daddy has been spoiling you lots and lots" I said once I was able to regain my emotions and kissed her on the forehead and played with her hair it was so comforting to be in the arms of my husband and have my little Sarah in my arms.

"Sam" Steve called as he came over to us.

"I guess this is goodbye?" He asked

"Why would you say that?" I questioned as I went over while balancing Sarah on my hip to get my bag.

"Because your not coming back in a few weeks are you, your staying her with your Family which is understandable" Steve said and soon Matt was over here and the other guys.

"I may not be coming back but I am still going to write to you guys as I will miss you all so much" I explained and Steve just smiled and sort of gave me a half hug as Sarah had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Well we are all heading off home, but you better let me know if you can join us on the night before we go back out" Steve asked and I just nodded before taking the hand of my husband and going out to his waiting car I strapped Sarah into her car seat and got in to the front, To tell you the truth I just wanted to get home and fall asleep in my husbands comforting arms. It has been a long day.


End file.
